


Learning Experience

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [36]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Will's been hesitant to do more with Hannibal, who wants to know why.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter mentioned Hannibal teaching Will how to suck dick and well...*gestures* All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Will has never been sure about anything in his life, especially when it comes to Hannibal. Realizing his attraction and feelings for him after living his life 100% straight (one of the few labels he sat comfortably on) was…a struggle, to put it lightly. Finding out the difference in their experience levels took the ground from under him. His own inexperience keeps him from going beyond heavy petting, beyond them rubbing their cocks together like desperate teenagers.

His insecurity has him shying away once more when Hannibal reaches for his cock (as much as it pains him). This time, Hannibal pulls back from their heavy making out, dodging Will’s desperation to get back to it when he chases him. A gentle hand on his chest breaks him out of his stupor, and he swallows nervously.

“I admit that I cannot read you, Will,” Hannibal says quietly. “I…am unable to tell if you desire anything beyond this.” Will’s stomach drops. _Oh God he’s ruined it._ “I would like to know. I never want to push you into uncomfortable territory without your consent.” Will raises an eyebrow, and Hannibal looks sheepish. “At least, not sexually.” Will fidgets with his sleeves as he formulates his response.

“I…I’ve never been with a man before you,” he confesses. “I as always too awkward to experiment, and most of the others just bullied me so…” He shrugs lamely, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, Hannibal.” He lets out a humorless chuckle. “I don’t want to…to _disappoint_ you.”

He fidgets a while longer, anxiety building as Hannibal takes his time answering him. Fingers brushing against his cheek startle a flinch out of him instinctively before he leans into the hand that cups his face. He keeps his gaze lowered and chews on his lip.

“Darling boy. Look at me.” Will feels his blush go up to his ears, and he struggles to look up. When he manages to look somewhere near his eyes (far too anxious to meet them), it seems to be enough for Hannibal to continue. “First, I am glad for your trust. I am honored that you trust me with something so sensitive.” A thumb brushes over his raw lip, and he finally looks into his eyes. He sees lust from their actions mixed with affection, and his heart skips.

“Second…” He’s treated to the rare sight of Hannibal blushing. “I am…not exactly _put off_ by your inexperience.” He moves one of Will’s hands to the bulge of slacks, exhaling in a rush of air. Will’s eyes widen slightly, and his blush only gets worse. “Quite the opposite.” Will swallows.

“Hannibal…” A thumb brushes over his cheek.

“May I teach you, Will?” He holds Hannibal’s gaze for as long as he can before averting his eyes. He nods slowly, trusting Hannibal to be patient with him. “Tell me, Will. What do you fantasize about?” Hannibal moves his hands to his hips, a tight grip that has him swallowing back a moan. :ips descend on his skin, have him baring his neck.

“I-I…” Will shivers, and his cock throbs in his pants. Hannibal inhales his scent deeply before releasing it, breath fanning out over his skin and giving him goosebumps.

“What filth goes through that beautiful mind of yours?” A hand goes down to cup his ass, and he presses their cocks together.

“I w-want…” He licks his lips and cups Hannibal’s bulge. “My…My mouth. I think about it so much. But I’ve never…” Hannibal slips a thumb into his mouth, and he automatically rolls his tongue around it with a gentle suck. Hannibal smirks at him.

“I will teach you how to pleasure me, dear one. Do not worry.”

They move around until Hannibal is seated with Will kneeling on the floor between his legs. Hannibal takes the initiative in pulling his cock out, seeing how shaky Will’s hands are. He knows he’s radiating nervous energy, somewhat wonders if he can smell it. The younger man stares at his cock, takes in the length and girth, the precum building at the tip.

“Seeing the rapture on your face is endearing,” he chuckles, held together even with a hand around his cock. Will wonders if his face will be permanently red after all of this. Though, he can’t deny his trance as Hannibal slowly strokes his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. He places his hands on Hannibal’s thighs and leans in without thinking, lips parting as his thumb lifts and shines with pre-cum. Hannibal lets go of his cock and offers his thumb to him; Will doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around it, eyes fluttering shut as a soft noise of pleasure escapes. “Beautiful.” He slips the thumb from his lips, and Will hides his face in his thigh with an embarrassed whine.

“Hannibal,” he mumbles. Hannibal chuckles and runs his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Come, beloved.” The gentle fingers become a firm gripping, leading more than forcing Will to lift his head. “Start slow. There is no rush and no harm in going at your own pace.” The hand in his hair goes back to gently petting him while the hand still around his cock holds him steady for Will as he gets his bearings. The patience has him feeling a lot better and a bit more eager to please him.

Will starts with the head, taking it between his lips. His eyes almost shut again at the taste of Hannibal’s pre-cum as he gently sucks. He slowly takes more in, and it isn’t until he starts to feel his full length filling his mouth and throat that he’s glad for his lack of a gag reflex. Hannibal lets out an appreciative sigh above him. He bobs his head as he starts to suck, being mindful of his teeth. It takes him a moment to really get comfortable with it, but once he does, Hannibal gives him more direction.

“Use your tongue, Will. And don’t forget to breathe.” Hannibal removes his hand and lets Will go as low as he can, letting him press his nose into his neatly-trimmed pubic hair. He gets the barest smell of sweat and the expensive products Hannibal uses. It makes him throb in his pants. He lets his tongue drag along the shaft as he lifts his head, using the flat of it the stimulate the head of his cock. The sharp exhale he hears makes his blood sing. “Good boy.” Will shivers and has to press his palm against his bulge.

He keeps the pace for a while, paying attention to the spots that make Hannibal’s breath hitch and what makes him let out soft groans. His inexperience makes him a bit sloppy, and soon enough there’s saliva down the corners of his mouth and a bit at the base of Hannibal’s cock. He doesn’t know if Hannibal’s really into it or just being polite, but either way, he’s thankful for the lack of comments.

There’s a steady stream of groans and sighs leaving Hannibal’s mouth as Will quickens his pace, his cock throbbing in his mouth and throat. He pulls back with a soft gasp and pants. He keeps his hand busy stroking him while he catches his breath. “Enjoyable?” Hannibal questions, a slight edge to his voice. Will nods and swallows.

“Love it.” He goes down again, this time not stopping until he gets what he wants. The next time fingers wind into his hair, it’s to hold him still as he fucks into his face. Will grips his slacks as his eyes water from the rough treatment. The Hannibal above him looks almost primal, animalistic in the way he takes his pleasure from Will. He continues rutting against his palm as Hannibal uses him, as he witnesses the beauty of the man falling apart above him.

“Will-“ Hannibal gasps. Will makes a soft noise and presses forward as he’s held down, letting himself struggle a bit as he swallows down his cum. He’s allowed to pull back and immediately presses his forehead against Hannibal’s thigh as he rubs himself to completion, panting like a horny dog as fingers run through his hair, petting him. “Let go, love. Cum for me.” Will whines and pants against his slacks as he grips his cock, spilling into his boxers. He sags like a stringless puppet with a sigh, catching his breath as Hannibal continues to pet him.

“Did I do well?” Will rasps, looking up at Hannibal. The man leans down to press a kiss to his spit-slick lips.

“Superbly, clever boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This feels good, I think I did good. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
